Last Fairy Tale
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Untuk terakhir kalinya, Sakura meminta Naruto untuk menceritakannya sebuah dongeng. Oneshot, Naru/Saku, slight Naru/Hina, implied character death


Disclaimer: Not mine~

Summary: Untuk terakhir kalinya, Sakura meminta Naruto untuk menceritakannya sebuah dongeng. Oneshot, Naru/Saku, slight Naru/Hina

* * *

**LAST FAIRY TALE**

Hujan turun dengan derasnya . Membasahi tubuh mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di sana sini. Darah para korban perang menggenang di mana-mana, telah bercampur menjadi satu dengan air hujan. Beberapa teriakan kematian para korban perang yang sekarat menggema ke seluruh penjuru. Langit yang gelap seolah-olah sendu menatap pemandangan itu, karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya, harus terjadi pertumpahan darah.

Perang antar desa benar-benar sudah tak dapat dihindari, dan yang tersisa kini hanyalah tubuh-tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya dan tak bernyawa.

Meski perang kali ini dimenangkan oleh desa Konoha, tetapi, entah kenapa sang hokage dari desa Konoha itu terlihat seperti baru saja mengalami kekalahan. Pemuda berambut blonde itu jatuh terduduk di antara sekian banyaknya mayat yang bergelimpangan di sana-sini. Peluh dan airmatanya sudah bercampur menjadi satu bersama dengan tetesan hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Matanya menatap kosong pada sebuah tubuh yang ada di depannya. Diam tak berdaya. Seorang gadis berambut merah, yang tubuhnya telah dilumuri oleh darah.

"Sial!" bentak sang hokage muda itu pada sekumpulan ninja yang masih hidup di belakangnya, "Ke mana para ninja medis yang pada saat ini sedang aku butuhkan?" ia menggemeretakkan barisan giginya.

"Kami sudah memanggil bantuan," kata seorang ninja pada sang hokage, "Dan katanya mereka akan datang ke sini secepatnya, Tuan Hokage. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang hanya menung-"

Belum sempat ninja bermata satu itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, sang hokage berambut blonde itu kembali membentak, "Apa yang kau katakan? Menunggu? Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menunggu, ada orang yang sedang sekarat dan membutuhkan pertolongan saat ini juga!" air matanya mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Wajahnya terlihat marah sekaligus sedih, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan sesosok gadis berambut merah di sampingnya, yang kini tengah terbaring di atas tanah.

"Hentikan Naruto..." suara lembut yang terucap dari gadis berambut merah itu membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat, "Tak ada gunanya kau memanggil para ninja medis ke sini... Aku sudah... tak dapat... bertahan lebih lama lagi..." nafas gadis itu mulai tersengal-sengal dan suaranya terdengar begitu lemah. Naruto kembali meneteskan air matanya melihat gadis yang dicintainya itu kini terbaring tak berdaya, seluruh tubuhnya bermandikan darah.

"Tidak Sakura!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tak boleh menyerah! Kau masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk hidup! Kumohon, Sakura, bertahanlah!" ia memeluk tubuh Sakura, tak ingin melepaskannya, "Sebentar lagi bantuan dan ninja medis akan datang untuk menolongmu! Kau pasti akan bisa bertahan hidup..."

Sakura berusaha memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Tangannya membelai halus rambut Naruto, "Aku sudah tak bisa lagi Naruto. Tak ada yang perlu diobati..." Sakura memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Ia meringis kecil, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menghujam tubuhnya.

Naruto yang melihat pemandangan itu membenamkan wajahnya ke tubuh Sakura, "Kalau begitu, cepat kau gunakan jurusmu untuk mengobati lukamu! Kau tak boleh mati di sini, Sakura..." ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku tak bisa Naruto," bisik Sakura pelan, berusaha mengontrol nafasnya yang terasa mulai tercekat di tenggorokannya, "Aku... Sudah kehabisan banyak darah... dan aku, sudah tak mempunyai cakra yang tersisa..."

"Tidak! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Aku akan memberikan cakraku padamu!" Naruto tersenyum pahit, "Kau lupa? Aku punya banyak cakra karena di dalam tubuhku terdapat kyuubi!"

Sakura menghela nafasnya, "Bodoh," bisiknya, "Kau 'kan tak tahu caranya..."

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura, ia menggigit bibirnya hingga darah segar mengucur dari bibirnya. Lalu ia berteriak, "SIAL! SIALAAANNNN!"

Beberapa orang ninja yang mengamati pemandangan tragis itu berusaha agar air mata mereka tak tumpah. Hari ini mereka telah banyak menyaksikan kematian yang menimpa rekan-rekan mereka, dan kali ini mereka tak ingin kalau sampai kembali kehilangan sosok penting di hadapan mereka. Sakura, bagaimanapun juga ia telah menjadi sosok yang penting di desa Konoha. Kemampuan medisnya telah menyelamatkan banyak orang dan ia merupakan sosok yang paling dihormati di desa setelah Naruto. Dan kini, gadis cantik itu telah bermandikan darah, tubuhnya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..." air mata Naruto terus menetes.

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," sahut Sakura. Suaranya terdengar lemah, "Aku akan selalu menemanimu, berada di sampingmu meski aku sudah tiada..." perlahan air mata juga mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sakura..."

"...dingin... Disini dingin sekali..." kata Sakura lirih, "Dan aku... merasa sangat mengantuk..."

"Tetap buka matamu Sakura. Tatap aku, aku ada di sini," Naruto melepaskan jubahnya dan melingkarkan jubahnya ke sekitar tubuh Sakura, "Kau sudah merasa lebih hangat? Kumohon katakan 'ya'..."

"Bodoh..."

"Biarpun aku bodoh, aku tetaplah seorang hokage," sahut Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura.

Suara tawa mengalir dari bibir mungil Sakura, "Hokage... yang bodoh... ugh," Sakura kembali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Sakura, jangan memaksakan dirimu," Naruto tak kuasa menahan air matanya, melihat Sakura memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Pandangan matanya mulai terlihat kabur dan nafasnya sudah semakin sesak. Sesaat ia seperti kembali mengenang masa lalunya, di mana ia bersama Naruto dan Sasuke masih merupakan kelompok 7. Di saat-saat di mana ia masih menyukai Sasuke dan selalu mengejar-ngejarnya, saat-saat di mana Naruto yang menyukainya selalu mengganggunya. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak saat itu. Kini teman-temannya telah menapaki jalan mereka masing-masing. Naruto pun juga telah membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa, sesuai dengan janjinya pada Sakura. Dan perasaannya pada Naruto pun telah tumbuh di hatinya menjadi sebuah rasa cinta. Sakura tersenyum kecil mengingatnya kembali.

Ia mencintai pemuda hokage itu.

Ia ingin selalu bersama Naruto, ingin sekali. Tetapi ia tak bisa mengkhianati perasaan Hinata. ia tahu Hinata menyukai Naruto. Sakura terbatuk-batuk, ia sudah merasakan bahwa ini adalah saatnya ia dibawa pergi oleh malaikat kematian dari dunia ini untuk selamanya.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura pada pemuda itu.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya lebih dekat pada Sakura, sehingga ia bisa mendengar suara Sakura, "Ya?"

"Aku... ingin kau menceritakan padaku sebuah dongeng... ya, sebuah dongeng..." pinta Sakura pada Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Dongeng?"

"Ya... sebuah dongeng..."

Naruto menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah. Pada jaman dahulu, ada seorang putri dan seorang-"

"Bukan dongeng yang itu," potong Sakura, "...yang... lain..."

"Baiklah," Naruto menghapus air matanya dengan lengan bajunya, "Pada suatu hari, ada seorang penyihir yang-"

"Dan bukan yang itu..." potong Sakura lagi, "yang lain... lagi..."

"Kau ingin aku menceritakanmu dongeng tentang apa, Sakura?" Naruto memasang wajah bingung, matanya yang sembab karena terus menerus menangis menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung, "Dongeng tentang Putri Kaguya? Atau dongeng tentang Taro dan Istana Laut? Yang mana?"

Sakura menarik nafasnya, "Dongeng yang pernah... kau ceritakan padaku... kau lupa?"

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mengingat-ingat dongeng yang pernah ia ceritakan pada Sakura. Lalu sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. Maksud Sakura pasti dongeng yang itu. Naruto berdeham, lalu mulai bercerita, "Pada jaman dahulu, hiduplah seorang Pangeran dan 2 orang putri. Pange-"

"Bukan cerita yang itu," potong Sakura untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar perkatan Sakura, "Oh. Diamlah Sakura. Ini 'kan ceritaku, biarkan aku yang menceritakannya padamu," Sakura diam mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia mendengarkan cerita Naruto bersama dengan para ninja yang lainnya, "Pada jaman dahulu, ada seorang pangeran dan 2 orang putri, yang satu pemalu dan yang satunya agak kasar namun baik hati. Pangeran ini menyukai putri yang kasar itu, tetapi karena ia tahu bahwa akan merusak hubungan kedua putri ini dan melukai hati putri yang pemalu itu, sang Pangeran terpaksa terus menerus menyembunyikan perasaannya. Padahal ia ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sang putri yang kasar dan mengetahui perasaan sang putri kepadanya. Hingga tibalah saat sang putri yang kasar ini harus pergi meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya. Sang pangeran yang merasa kehilangan putri tersebut terus menerus menyesal karena ia tak pernah memberitahukan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada sang putri, hingga akhir hayatnya."

"Kasihan sekali Pangeran itu," kata Sakura mengomentari dongeng yang telah Naruto ceritakan, "Dan sang putri juga. Padahal seharusnya mereka berdua bisa hidup bahagia... hmm, akhir ceritanya sedikit berbeda dari pada yang pernah kau ceritakan, ya..."

Naruto tersenyum, air matanya kembali menetes, "Ya. Seharusnya begitu. Tapi pada akhirnya takdir malah berkata lain. Dan apa kau tahu, Sakura?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan ingin tahu, "Kisah ini benar-benar terjadi."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya. Ini terjadi pada kita bertiga, kau, aku dan Hinata. sebenarnya Sasuke juga masuk dalam dongengku ini," ia tertawa pelan.

"Na-Naruto...?"

"Ya, aku memang menyukaimu Sakura," sahut Naruto, seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, "Aku selalu menyukaimu dari dulu hingga sekarang. Dan perasaan ini tak akan bisa tergantikan oleh apapun juga."

"Tapi, Hinata..."

"Aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri, Sakura," Naruto terisak, "Meskipun aku tahu kalau Hinata menyukaiku, tetap saja, aku tak bisa memaksa perasaanku selama ini padamu! Aku selalu mencintaimu Sakura! Tapi... Sekarang... Kau akan pergi meninggalkanku..." air matanya terus mengalir dari kedua matanya, "Padahal aku ingin kau terus berada di sampingku, menemaniku... tapi, tak mungkin... Tuhan terlalu mencintaimu Sakura. Aku tak dapat merebutmu kembali dari-Nya..."

Air mata Naruto menetes ke wajah Sakura. Sakura juga mulai meneteskan air matanya, tetapi ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Tak ingin perpisahannya dengan Naruto akan berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini, "Naruto..." bisik Sakura pelan, "Aku tak akan pergi dari sisimu. Meski aku sudah tiada, aku janji aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu," ia tersenyum pada Naruto, "Di saat senang maupun sedih. Dan kau juga, jangan pernah melupakanku, Naruto."

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sedih, "A-aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu, Sakura..."

Sakura menatap ke atas langit. Langit kini sudah mulai cerah, sebagaimana hujan mulai berhenti. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Ia melihat sebuah taman di atas sana, taman yang sangat indah. Sakura menghela nafasnya yang semakin tipis, "Ngantuk, aku mengantuk sekali Naruto. Dan aku merasa sangat lelah... Aku ingin tidur... Hmm, sepertinya aku bisa melihat sebuah taman yang sangat indah di sana..." ia memegangi bagian perutnya yang terdapat sebuah lubang tusukan yang sangat dalam, "Jadi... sebelum aku menutup mata, maukah kau memberiku ciuman 'selamat malam'?" Sakura mulai merasakan matanya terasa sangat berat.

Naruto berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan menahan air matanya agar tak mengalir lebih banyak lagi.

"Ba-baiklah, Sakura," ujarnya terbata-bata. Lalu ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura, mencium bibir Sakura tanpa mempermasalahkan darah yang terus mengalir dari mulut Sakura, dan kemudian mecium keningnya.

"Selamat malam, Sakura. Mimpi indah, ya," bisik Naruto pelan ke telinga Sakura, air matanya telah membanjiri wajahnya.

Sakura tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar menutup matanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seruan dari jauh sana. Rupanya suara tersebut berasal dari Sasuke, Kakashi dan Yamato. Mereka bertiga berlari menuju Naruto dengan di belakang mereka terdapat banyak ninja, yang sepertinya merupakan anbu dan ninja medis. Tetapi, sesampainya mereka di tempat Naruto berada, mereka terkejut bukan main. Banyak mayat di sana-sini. Apalagi yang paling membuat mereka kaget adalah jasad Sakura yang telah tak bernyawa di pangkuan Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat seperti putri tidur, cantik sekali...

"Na-Naruto... Apakah Sakura..." Sasuke menatap jasad Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Tanpa sadar Yamato, Kakashi dan Sasuke meneteskan air mata mereka.

Naruto menoleh ke arah mereka. Wajahnya tampak begitu tenang. Ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibirnya. Sambil tersenyum pahit, ia berkata, "Ssh, jangan berisik. Aku tak mau kalian membangunkan Sakura dari tidur panjangnya..."

* * *

**Author Commentary: **Fanfic keempat saya dan fanfic kedua yang ada character deathnya. Hahaha, jangan nyalahin saya kalau saya banyak buat fanfic chara deathnya, soalnya nama saya kan "NaruxSakuxAngsty" -dihajar-. Anyways, review? Flame dan comment saya terima dengan senang hati~ :D


End file.
